Sakura la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi
by gonza-kun
Summary: Que sucederia si Sakura es la que contiene al Kyuubi, mientras Naruto y Sasuke son hermanos y ultimos Uchiha en Konoha.


Hola a todos he vuelto con una idea, que no se si sea original o no, solamente se me ocurrió, si ya han leído algún fic así, o parecido, es mera coincidencia… pues yo no he leído alguno así todavía jeje.

De todas formas aquí vamos con el prologo del fic (a decir verdad en un principio tenia idea de hacerlo One-shot, pero o iba a ser un One-shot muy largo y que me llevara mas tiempo o bien comenzar con el fic y poder después pensar tranquilamente como seguirlo, al igual que los otros xD.), que he escrito de esta forma, me gustaría saber que piensan de esta forma de escribir el fic… den su opinión.

_**Prologo:"Sakura la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi."**_

Sakura PDV (Punto De Vista)

No… no quiero… cállate, hoy no podemos, hoy es el festival y no podemos salir por comida… -mi barriga nuevamente vuelve a gruñir- no, cállate, si salimos hoy… nos van a golpear otra vez – el gruñido de mi barriga se hace cada vez mas intenso- de acuerdo… pero deberé ser precavida… si, eso es, iré rápido con Ichiraku-san y One-san, comprare ramen y lo traeré aquí… luego podré comer todo lo que quiera tranquila…. Si eso es. Con la mente atenta y mis sentidos al máximo me aventuro a salir… se que es una mala idea… se que me pueden golpear como todos los años, pero si no salgo por comida mi barriga no se callara, por eso voy corriendo y me escondo entre las sombras para que nadie me pueda ver… desde allí puedo ver una multitud celebrando la victoria frente a Kyuubi y presentando respeto a todos los caídos… aunque también puedo distinguir varias personas agradeciendo al héroe mas grande de toda Konoha, me refiero a Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, el hombre que derroto al zorro de nueve colas. Muchas de las personas tienen varas largas… claro, como todos los años primero van a realizar una representación de la derrota del zorro con una inmensa piñata en forma del zorro de nueve colas, pintada de color carmesí. Se muy bien que durante el festival venden bebidas alcohólicas y que después de la celebración muchos aldeanos y shinobis quedan en un estado de ebriedad alarmante, y seguramente al yo tener el pelo de color rojo, y teniendo una frente tan grande como la mía, me confunden con el pelaje del zorro… posiblemente por eso es que me golpean y me maltratan siempre que me ven… la verdad es que ya no se que pensar.

Dejo de pensar en todo eso y me dirijo rápidamente a comprar ramen… si tengo suerte hoy no me encontraran. Llego sin ser vista y pido a Ichiraku-san varios ramen instantáneos para hacer, sin perder tiempo me da la cantidad que le pedí… y para no hacerme esperar me dice que después me los cobrara, le agradezco su gesto y me retiro del lugar a toda velocidad… estoy cerca de casa y nadie me vio, hoy es mi día de suerte, pienso mientras doblo en la esquina para casi llegar a mi casa, mi refugio de esos que me maltratan… pero… fui descuidada, mientras en mi mente estaba feliz de no haberme topado con ningún aldeano ni persona que me golpeara, no preste atención y fui encontrada por un hombre totalmente ebrio… como se que esta ebrio es fácil, el olor que despide es inconfundible y ese olor se hace cada vez mas fuerte mientras se acerca a mi… no hay duda es el olor del Sake, estoy paralizada, no puedo mover mi cuerpo… y ese hombre, que apesta a Sake y tiene en sus manos una vara va a golpearme hasta cansarse y no puedo hacer nada para defenderme, tengo tanto miedo que ni hablar puedo… aunque si grito seguramente mas gente vendrá a golpearme… que hago, que hago… sin saber que hacer cierro mis ojos rogando algún milagro, como todas las veces que me golpean. Siento los pasos del hombre, y por el sonido me doy cuenta que se acerca cada vez mas y mas, es inevitable… me va a golpear.

Repentinamente escucho un fuerte sonido… abro mis ojos para ver que sucede y veo caer al suelo el hombre que pretendía golpearme… yo no hice nada, entonces… levanto la mirada y veo allí a un niño con un kimono negro, pelirrubio, ojos azules… me sonríe y no puedo evitar un sonrojo en mi cara.

-Estas bien.- me pregunta el niño, que nunca había visto, solo respondo con mi cabeza afirmativamente… lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió, sin perder tiempo me tomo en sus brazos y me escondió entre las sombras, eso me asusto mucho, estaba a punto de golpearme el también… pero luego hizo que aparezca un clon, no entendí muy bien para que… hasta donde yo se los clones son meras ilusiones y no veo el porque gastar chakra en un clon en esta situación… lo siguiente que vi me dejo aun mas sorprendida, el clon utilizo el Henge y se transformo en una replica exacta a mi… y salio corriendo del lugar… instantes mas tarde escucho varias pisadas y gente hablando… no se muy bien de que.

- quédate aquí mientras yo me encargo de esto… ¿si?- me murmura el pelirrubio, no se porque pero afirmo nuevamente con mi cabeza y me quedo en mi lugar sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido. Ese niño se acerca a la multitud que esta en la calle con varas y antorchas y les contesta las preguntas que le hacen, diciendo que vio a la niña que describen irse del lugar corriendo hace unos minutos… al escuchar eso mi cuerpo se relajo totalmente, mientras veo a la multitud irse en la dirección que el clon se fue.

- Ya puedes salir, no hay nadie más que yo.- escucho al niño hablarme en un tono suave y dulce. Lentamente salgo de mi escondite y veo que lo que me dice es verdad, no hay nadie… al fin un cumpleaños que no seré golpeada, pienso animada mientras veo al niño frente a mí acercarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me dice suavemente a la vez que posa su mano en mi mejilla… ante el contacto me sonrojo nuevamente y afirmo con mi cabeza, no confiando en mi capacidad para hablar.- Eso es bueno… déjame ayudarte con lo que llevas- dice el niño a la vez que toma los ramen instantáneos.- Te acompañare a tu casa… no me gustaría ver como uno de esos bestias lastima a una niña tan bonita como tu.- me dice en un tono cariñoso… nunca nadie me ha hablado así… ni siquiera Ichiraku-san, de este modo ambos caminamos hacia mi casa sin cruzar ni una palabra… veo que el esta muy concentrado viendo que nadie nos siga y yo estoy concentrada viéndolo a el.

Al llegar a mi casa apoya la bolsa con los ramen instantáneos en el piso, yo le agradezco en un tono suave casi inaudible, por miedo que alguien mas que el me escuche.

-Deberías hablar mas seguido… tienes una melodiosa voz.- me dice mientras se voltea para irse.

-Disculpa… mi nombre es Sakura… Haruno Sakura… gracias por ayudarme… podrías… decirme tu nombre por favor.- le digo en un tono un poco mas elevado para que me escuche claramente… el se detiene y voltea, me mira a los ojos y me dice.

- Mucho gusto Haruno Sakura… mi nombre es Naruto… Uchiha Naruto.- luego de eso sonríe, me sonrojo pero algo en mi interior me dice que debo abrazarlo… y sin pensarlo lo hago… luego de unos segundos me separo avergonzada por lo que hice, pero el me toma los brazos suavemente impidiendo que me aleje.

-Sabes, tienes una frente muy hermosa… tan hermosa que me dan ganas de besarla.- me dice con una sonrisa, lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba besando las frente y que después de eso desapareció dejándome sonrojada… me recupero de la situación, tomo las bolsas y entro a mi casa… hoy fue un día extrañamente bueno, no como todos los años… fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Con ánimos renovados preparo rápidamente un delicioso ramen y sin perder tiempo lo como a gran velocidad… aun en mi mente puedo ver la sonrisa de ese niño que me ayudo… aaaaaaah… es tan lindo… con esos pensamientos me voy bailando hacia la ducha y tras un rápido baño me acuesto sonriente por primera vez en años… y con Naruto Uchiha en mi mente me dejo caer en los poderes de Morfeo para soñar con este maravilloso día y los que pueden llegar con ese niño.

Fin Sakura PDV (Punto De Vista)

Naruto PDV (Punto De Vista)

-Donde estabas dobe… tu nunca te pierdes la celebración de nuestro gran Héroe, al que tanto admiras- me dice el pesado de Sasuke, a pesar de ser mi hermano y llevarnos bien, no puede pasar por alto una oportunidad para comenzar una pelea… sabe muy bien que en ninguno de nuestros entrenamientos he utilizado mi máxima capacidad y por eso el siempre termina ganando… y eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, pero el desea hacerse lo mas fuerte posible para cobrar venganza por lo que hizo Tachi-niisan a todo nuestro clan… y siempre dice que el mejor para eso soy yo mismo… mas de una vez me pregunta porque no me intereso en vengar a todo el clan… y en verdad no es que no me importa, pero conociendo a Tachi-niisan como lo conozco, sé que algo mas hay… no mato a todos en el clan, excepto a Sasuke-nii y a mi para probar únicamente su fuerza… eso lo se muy bien, pero no se que será pero lo averiguare… mientras que Sasuke se perdió completamente por los deseos de venganza y eso hasta me asusta de a momentos pensando en un escenario en el que combatimos a muerte… no me gustaría tener que matar a mi propio hermano.

-La verdad es que tenia algo mas importante que hacer de momento… sabes, el presente es mas importante que el pasado… debes dejar de vivir en el pasado y hacer algo para mejorar nuestro presente y el de los demás.- le contesto en un tono serio, veo que mis palabras hacen que se moleste, sabe que cada vez que me pregunta porque no me entreno arduamente para matar a Tachi-nii, siempre le digo que tiene que dejar eso de lado y averiguar que es lo que impulso a Tachi-nii a hacerlo, por eso le digo que deje de vivir en el pasado y que haga algo por el presente… y eso le molesta.

-¿Que es tan importante como para que te pierdas la representación de tu ídolo venciendo al zorro de nueve colas?- Me pregunta con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

-Digamos que tuve que hacer algo por este presente… que no podía dejar pasar por nada en el mundo.- le contesto seriamente, sabe muy bien que cuando hablo serio después de hablar de Tachi-niisan es algo serio, por lo que solo asiente con su cabeza en forma afirmativa, para luego comenzar el camino a casa… hoy fue un día loco, pensar que gente en estado de ebriedad queriendo golpear a una niña tan bonita… no entiendo que sucede pero le ayudare, al ver su expresión de miedo… note que no era la primera vez que sucedía…. Es como si supiera que es lo que le iba a pasar… y eso me molesta mucho.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, decido que me caería bien un baño caliente para relajar mis músculos y mente, mientras gotas golpean incontable veces mi cuerpo, mi mente esta en esa niña… Haruno Sakura… su mirada la recuerdo muy bien… era triste y a la vez asustada, y cuando le ayude su mirada cambio a una de felicidad, es como si no fuera normal que la ayuden… en fin… ahora que lo pienso bien esa niña es muy bonita… y esa cabellera pelirroja le queda muy bien… lo tengo decidido, voy a ayudarla cuanto pueda, por lo que vi en la calle no es muy bien recibida por gran parte de los adultos.

Termino de bañarme y me visto… luego camino hacia mi habitación con esa niña en mi mente… realmente es bonita. Me acuesto y cierro mis ojos… en mi mente se forma la imagen de Haruno Sakura… sonriente, sonrío ante esa imagen… y me prometo a mi mismo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que esa imagen se vuelva realidad.

Fin Naruto PDV (Punto De Vista)

PDV Normal

El astro rey se hace presente y con el comienza un nuevo día en la aldea de la Hoja, tras la celebración de la victoria sobre el demonio de nueve colas, muchos shinobis y aldeanos terminaron totalmente ebrios, y sin poder controlar muy bien sus acciones, destrozaron varios lugares, entre ellos los juegos de los parques, árboles y algunos jardines en los que ellos pensaban que se podía esconder el "demonio". Muchos otros, en estado de sobriedad pintaron grafitos con mensajes agresivos y arrojaron piedras en la casa de la joven Haruno Sakura, dejando un sinfín de cristales regados por el suelo. Aunque todo eso no impidió el sueño de la joven, que se despertó pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

Por otro lado en el distrito Uchiha, mas precisamente en una zona de entrenamiento, se encuentran dos jóvenes practicando lanzamiento de kunai… uno de ellos pelirrubio, mientras que el otro pelinegro. Ambos atinan a los blancos en el centro con gran velocidad y fuerza.

Mientras en la torre Hokage, el líder de la aldea de la Hoja esta leyendo el informe de los destrozos que anualmente se producen por parte de la mayoría de la población… suspira y decide ir al hospital, seguramente allí encontrara a Sakura como todos los años… en ese momento recuerda lo sucedido hace nueve años con el consejo de inútiles de la aldea, los que impidieron que él, el poderoso tercer Hokage, miembro del clan Sarutobi y pactante del contacto con los monos, pudiera adoptar a la niña y darle una mejor vida… eso lo puso furioso, también impidieron que fuera adoptada por otras personas, clanes que vieron a la niña y la siguen viendo como lo que es, una niña que merece una mejor vida y que no eligió ser la carcelera del demonio zorro. Es por eso que decreto que nadie que supiera la verdad de lo que paso con el zorro pueda hablar frente a los niños, tratando de que las futuras generaciones puedan ser amigos con la pequeña Sakura… y para que se respete dicho decreto, la pena por no cumplirlo fue la ejecución inmediata de todos sus bienes y pertenencias, como así también los títulos del clan si se tratara y disolviendo dicho clan dejándolos vivir en las calles de Konoha y con la prohibición de abandonar la aldea. En caso de abandonar la aldea se los trataría como traidores y se los perseguiría con la unidad ANBU para capturarlos y su posterior ejecución pública. Con este decreto el líder la Hoja se aseguraba de que el futuro de la pequeña Sakura sea un poco mejor, lo que nunca imagino fue que los ciudadanos de su aldea junto con varios integrantes del consejo utilizarían el día de la celebración de la derrota de Kyuubi para maltratar a la pequeña Sakura, utilizando la excusa de que al estar en un estado de ebriedad no son capaces de distinguir ni son responsables de sus actos… claro que en ese tema de la responsabilidad intervino el consejo, dictando una ley por la que todo ciudadano ebrio no es responsable de sus actos y por lo tanto no puede ser juzgado por el Hokage. De este modo el tercer Hokage quedo atado de pies y manos al no poder proteger a la pequeña Sakura.

Sin más que odio hacia la mayoría de sus ciudadanos por la injusticia que cometen se dirige a visitar a la hospitalizada Sakura.

Fin PDV Normal (Punto De Vista)

Sarutobi PDV (Punto De Vista)

Llego a las puertas del Hospital y temeroso entro, pensando en que estado estará la pobre niña. Camino lentamente, no me hace ninguna gracia venir todos los años aquí para encontrar a la pequeña llorando, en un estado lamentable, preguntándome porque es maltratada… ver eso cada año me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos y me hace pensar una y otra vez porque sigo siendo el Hokage… porque no renuncio y abandono la aldea junto a la pequeña. Me detengo frente al mostrador donde una joven enfermera me saluda atentamente con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama, en que puedo servirle.- me pregunta, por su edad me doy cuenta que es nueva en el Hospital y que no sabe que todos los años vengo en la misma fecha a ver a la pequeña Sakura.

-Buenos días, vengo a ver como se encuentra la pequeña Haruno Sakura.- le respondo en un tono amable, ella pertenece a la nueva generación que desconoce el estado de la pequeña y que al no conocerla no la odia, sonrío al pensar que al menos la nueva generación no la maltratara.

-Un momento por favor.- me responde mientras mira en su lista para buscar el nombre de la pequeña… unos segundos mas tarde me responde.

-Esta seguro que vino una pequeña con ese nombre, porque aquí no figura la entrada de ninguna niña con ese nombre, quizás la han anotado con otro nombre, podría describirla por favor.- me pregunta curiosa.

-En realidad no estoy seguro de que este aquí… ella es una niña de nueve años, cabello rojizo, ojos verde esmeralda y casi siempre va sonriendo.- dándole una rápida descripción a la joven enfermera, trato de pensar que le sucedió a la pequeña

-Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero ninguna niña con las características que usted dice ha entrado en el Hospital, al menos no en este día ni el día de ayer, yo misma estuve ayer para ver como se realiza el trabajo y hoy comencé desde temprana hora y no he visto a ninguna niña así.- me responde en un tono respetuoso, si no esta en el Hospital debe de estar o en Ichiraku o en su casa… creo que iré a su casa. Tras ese rápido pensamiento le respondo.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, hasta luego.- con eso me retiro rápidamente hacia la casa de la pequeña Sakura.

Al llegar al distrito donde se localiza la casa de la pequeña veo aun destrozos en la zona, seguramente los aldeanos aprovecharon para destrozar su casa, lo que ellos no saben es que cada vez que la destrozan, yo ocupo dinero de los impuestos que pagan para repararla… kukuku, eso nunca lo diré. Subo las escaleras y al estar frente a la puerta de su vivienda mi corazón se paraliza, veo graffitis agresivos, y varias rocas en el piso cercano a una ventana, que esta completamente sin vidrios. Temeroso utilizo mi copia de la llave de la casa y entro, todo esta en orden, o mejor dicho en desorden, tal y como siempre lo mantiene Sakura, recuerdo que le pregunte porque no era más ordenada y su respuesta me dejo totalmente paralizado, "para que ordenar si cada diez de Octubre la casa termina siendo un desorden de todas formas". Camino hacia su habitación, abro lentamente la puerta y veo la cama destendida, bols de ramen por doquier y cristales de la ventana que han roto los ciudadanos de esta aldea. Me desespero al no encontrarla allí, pero al siguiente instante escucho el ruido de una puerta, rápidamente salgo de la habitación de la pequeña Sakura para ver quien esta aquí… mi sorpresa es agradable, me encuentro con la niña pelirroja, con los cabellos aun mojados, eso me da a pensar que recién sale del baño… instantes después me ve y con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara corre hacia mi y me abraza… me pregunto que le habrá pasado para que este tan feliz, normalmente hoy estaría triste.

Fin Sarutobi PDV (Punto De Vista)

Normal PDV (Punto De Vista)

-Buenos días oji-san… como estas hoy.- dice la pequeña Sakura sonriendo a un sorprendido Hokage

-Buenos días mi pequeña, yo estoy bien… pero dime que te paso, te veo muy animada el día de hoy.- pregunta Sarutobi curioso de su sonrisa.

En ese momento la pelirroja se separa del anciano Hokage, dirige su mirada al suelo y posteriormente un leve sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, Sarutobi se percata de que es algo que tiene que ver con algún chico… siendo el Hokage, no se le pasa por alto de que la mayoría de las jovencitas de su edad están "enamoradas" del joven Uchiha Sasuke, a tal punto que han fundado un club de fans del niño con su nombre, pensando en la posibilidad de que la pequeña Sakura halla conocido al joven Sasuke en el día de ayer, pregunta con un tono pícaro.

-Dime ¿has conocido a algún niño ayer?… mmm.- dice Sarutobi acercándose un poco a la niña, y su respuesta fue un simple si, pero su respuesta fue asintiendo con su cabeza en forma afirmativa.- ah, y por alguna casualidad ¿es relativo con el clan "Uchiha"?- pregunta el Hokage con una sonrisa viendo que el sonrojo aumenta al pronunciar la palabra Uchiha, y recibe una respuesta nuevamente afirmativa.- oh ¿y dime el niño que has conocido se llama Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke?- le pregunta a la niña, a lo que ella levanta su vista y muestra en su rostro confusión, esto desconcierta al líder de la Hoja, pero antes de pensar ni de preguntar la niña le responde.

-El niño que conocí ayer es Uchiha… Naruto Uchiha.- dice la niña con un nuevo nivel de sonrojo en sus mejillas y continua hablando.- es un niño pelirrubio, de ojos azules, el me ayudo cuando estaban a punto de golpearme y hasta me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa cargando con las bolsas.- dice rápidamente mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo de la habitación. El Hokage sonríe, Uchiha Naruto… si, el tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, el no reacciono de la misma forma que su hermano Sasuke, el tomo con mas calma la masacre de su clan y conociendo a Itachi como el lo conoce no se apresuro a sacar conclusiones, pensando en que el solo cumplía ordenes y que no lo hizo por gusto… también sabe que su familia estaba en algo oscuro que no sabe aun, pero que quiere descubrir, al igual que la verdad de Itachi y quien le ordeno hacer lo que hizo.

-Veo que tienes mejor ojos que el resto de las niñas…. Jajaja, todas las otras niñas han formado un club de fans de su hermano Sasuke, porque el actúa de una forma fría y utiliza todo su potencial en la oportunidad que tiene para mostrarse.- dice el Hokage con una sonrisa calida.

-De todas formas a mi… me gusta mas este niño, aunque no conozca a su hermano, no podría estar junto con una persona que es fría, Naruto-kun posee esa sonrisa calida y cuando me abrazo me sentí protegida.- dice la pelirroja con una mirada soñadora, lo que arranca una leve carcajada del anciano Hokage.

-Esta bien, que te parece si tu y yo vamos a desayunar a Ichiraku y platicamos mas de Naruto-kun y de tu entrada a la academia.- dice el Hokage, mientras ve como la niña salta de felicidad.

De este modo ambos se dirigieron a Ichiraku, donde desayunaron y platicaron de Naruto Uchiha y de la inscripción en la academia ninja.

Fin Normal PDV (Punto De Vista)

Fin Prologo

Notas:

Quizás se pregunten porque Naruto es rubio y Sasuke es pelinegro, pues la explicación viene de que uno de los padres de Mikoto (la madre de los hermanos Uchiha) era rubio y heredo de él el aspecto, es decir, los ojos azules y el cabello rubio.

Se que no es muy largo pero es el prologo de este fic, aun no tengo las parejas decididas, así que podría ser un Naru-Saku o un Sasu-Saku y un Naru-Hina o hasta un Saku-Naru-Hina… eso lo voy a ver un poco mas adelante jeje.

Se me olvidaba mencionar que pronto continuare con los otros fics, "La leyenda de un Shinobi" y "Cambiando el pasado", lo que sucede es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir nada, pues he estado muy ocupado, pero en las vacaciones voy a tener más tiempo y lo voy a aprovechar para subir con más frecuencia.

Saludos.


End file.
